Sería
by Blue Tales
Summary: Sería mas facil si estuvieras aquí, Neji [One-shot de San Valentin, NejiTen]


14 de Febrero, época en la que se supone todo debe ser de color rojo pasión y regalos. Pero ese día amaneció particularmente frio, más no era impedimento para que varias parejas de enamorados jóvenes salieran a las calles a presumir de su amor.

Eso, en cierto modo le ponía triste. Cualquier otro catorce, ella estaría reunida con sus compañeros celebrando un año más de soltería con una buena botella de licor. Al menos eso creía Lee, mientras el se caía de borracho, Neji y Tenten abandonaban la casa —Obviamente, no sin antes dejar a Lee en su cama— e iban al apartamento de la castaña. Pero todo cambió cuando en una de esas tantas fechas, Neji bebió de más y simulando estar sobrio fue a la casa de la castaña como todos los años. Todo iba bien, hasta que por culpa del alcohol Neji se sinceraba más con cada pregunta que le dirigía la castaña, hasta el grado de llegar a contarle de su vértigo a las profundidades.

Cuando el castaño estuvo mas sobrio, salieron a ver los fuegos artificiales especiales por la fecha. Como si fuese una niña, Tenten corrió a treparse a un árbol para contemplar mejor aquel espectáculo. Una vez terminado, cuando quiso bajar su kimono se atoró en una rama, provocando que casi cayese al suelo. El Hyuga reaccionó rápido y evitó que se golpeara al atraparla. Encantada con este gesto, la morena quiso darle un beso en la mejilla pero él corrió la cara y se lo terminó dando en la boca.

Durante semanas, estuvieron incómodos con la presencia del otro. Hasta que una tarde, Neji se hartó y tomó las riendas del asunto.

—Me gustas— confesó.

Tenten se sorprendió ante esto, ¿Neji no era gay? Bueno, eso decía Naruto cuando el castaño se negó a entrar a un burdel que hallaron luego de una misión (Cabe decir que no solo negó, también se vio tremendamente asqueado ante la idea). Esperó y esperó por una respuesta, hasta que la morena rompió el silencio—: Te espero en mi casa a las 8, yo decido el lugar y por favor no lleves la misma ropa de ahora, se creativo— se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla y se fue. ¿Eso era un sí?

Iniciaron una relación, no les importaba las miradas que les dirigían los aldeanos, ellos eran felices. Las kunoichis, según Neji, eran, son y serán las novias perfectas. Puesto que al estar entrenadas en el arte de combate, no dudaban en embarrarse las manos si el resultado era una cita relativamente «Perfecta». Todo iba tan bien, que les preocupaba los problemas que pudiesen surgir. Sus predicciones fueron acertadas, la guerra se acercaba.

Neji murió en un intento por salvar a Naruto y Hinata. Las ultimas palabra que le dirigió a su compañera fue—: Se feliz, yo lo fui contigo, ahora te toca a ti se feliz con otra persona.

Pero ella no escuchó, y se encerró en su dolor, se levantó del sangriento suelo y siguió, sin dignarse a mirar hacía atrás a pesar de los agudos gritos de dolor de Lee, quien por supuesto también estaba devastado.

Lloró durante días, su alma estaba rota —Por qué su corazón estaba sano, el alma es la que sufre—, la muerte no es algo por lo cual alegrarse y nunca lo será. Todos los Hyugas llevaron el luto durante semanas, casi meses. La desesperación por la perdida del heredero del Bouke, llegó hasta tal punto que el concejo se planteó la idea de rebajar a una de las hijas de Hiashi a la rama secundaria. Todos los problemas fueron disueltos, cuando Tenten llegó diciendo que esperaba un hijo de Neji.

Fue obligada (Sí, no le pidieron ni consultaron con ella) a vivir con los Hyugas mientras su embarazo avanzaba. Los días eran largos y grises, ya nada tenía color, el código de las mujeres Hyuga era horrible. ¡Simplemente no soportaba estar ahí! Se escapó de allí con ayuda de Hanabi y Hinata.

Cuando nació su bebé, el clan se desinteresó por completo en ella, dado que esta no tenía el Byakugan.

Y ahí estaba ella, con veintiocho años cumplidos, contemplando a su pequeña Sageki entregarle un chocolate en forma de corazón a su primo Boruto, obviamente en signo de amistad.

« _Sería mas fácil si estuvieras aquí, Neji_ » pensó mientras sus ojos se crispaban.

— _Pero yo siempre estoy aquí._ — oyó un susurro. Miró a todos lados, pero no encontró al dueño de la voz—. _Has hecho un gran trabajo con Sageki, me siento orgulloso de ser su padre._

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, unas cuantas lagrimas ya habían caído cuando la pequeña castaña de ojos grises se acercó a su madre.

—Mami, ¿por qué lloras?— preguntó la niña. Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—Nada cariño, solo me entró algo al ojo— la niña le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su madre y corrió a jugar con los demás niños en el parque.

—Sageki es una niña muy linda— dijo Hinata—, desearía que Neji pudiese verla así.

« _Si puede_ » pensó Tenten, una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios « _Yo también estoy orgullosa de ella, Neji._ »

 **¡Hola! Se que esto debí hacerlo allá arriba, pero soy una rebelde.**

 **Soy Leidy Blue, la autora de este fic (Obviamente) Bueno, ¿que puedo decir sobre el? Fue uno de mis primeros escritos, pero originalmente era sobre el cumpleaños de Boruto, pero vi la oportunidad de mejorarlo y lo adapté a San Valentin. Como se habrán dado cuenta, quiero echarle limón a la herida que nos dejó Neji al irse con este OS. Lamento si hay alguna falta ortográfica, leí por encima para corregir lo mas rápido que pude el OS. Espero les haya gustado, y si no, díganme que hay que cambiar para poder mejorar. Sin mas que decir, se despide**

 _Leidy Blue._


End file.
